Star In The Night
by Meiru Uchiffer
Summary: Kenapa sinar bintang terlihat di malam hari ? itu karena ada kegelapan malam  yang selalu menyertai dan menemaninya setiap saat.
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi dech sama Meiru...

Untuk kali ini Meiru akan mempublish fanfic dengan pairing favoritku, Ulquihime...

Ini adalah fanfic yang aku buat pertama kali

Mohon maaf kalau di dalamnya masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Semoga dengan ini para reader akan semakin menyukai fanfic dengan pairing Ulquihime...

Sebenarnya Meiru sulit menentukan judul dan genre yang paling tepat untuk fanfic ini

Tetapi semoga apa yang Meiru putuskan akan sesuai dengan alur cerita...

And... tidak usah tunggu lama lagi

Hamba persembahkan...

Summary : kenapa sinar bintang terlihat di malam hari ? itu karena ada kegelapan malam yang selalu menyertai dan menemaninya setiap saat.

**^ULQUIHIME^**

**Star In The Night**

Pagi, satu kata yang berarti bahwa saat dimana sang mentari menyapa dunia. Saat yang paling dinanti oleh seluruh umat manusia yang ada di bumi ini. Karena pada saat inilah semua kegiatan akan dimulai.

Hal ini juga dialami oleh gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna senja ini. Pagi adalah saat-saat yang paling indah dalam kesehariaanya. Kenapa begitu ?

Karena pada saat inilah gadis itu dapat sedikit mengerjai seseorang yang telah mendiami hatinya selama ini. Sekaligus orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika ia membuka matanya.

Setiap pagi gadis ini selalu mengalami rutinitas yang sama. Tapi justru karena inilah saat-saat yang paling dia tunggu. Karena setiap dia membuka mata, pasti ada sepasang mata emerald yang akan menyambutnya.

Kelihatan sendu, tapi justru itulah daya tariknya. Karena hanya dengan memandang mata itu membuat hatinya merasa tentram dan nyaman.

Dan sepertinya pertunjukan romansa era 75-an, ralat maksudnya era 2011 akan segera dimulai. Dengan dirasakannya seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang gadis itu.

"orihime-sama, bangunlah, ini sudah pagi", suara yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari sesosok mahluk bernama laki-laki itu, sedang mencoba mengakhiri tidur panjang sang gadis.

"eehmm...", gadis itu yang telah kita ketahui bernama Orihime, tengah menggeliat malas.

Sepertinya waktu sang malam yang telah diberikan kepadanya, masih kurang untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Sebenarnya Orihime sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi dia tetap bergaya tidur agar pemuda ini membangunkannya. (Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Tahu sendiri kan mengubah kebiasaan itu sangat sulit. Sulitnya seperti mengganti anggota tubuh kita dengan yang baru. Pasti sakit sekali kan? )

Orihime duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu ada di dekatnya, dia segera melayangkan kedua tangannya dan mendaratkannya di bahu pemuda tersebut.

Sepertinya pemuda itu terkejut akan apa yang telah Orihime lakukan padanya. Tetapi anehnya, pemuda itu tidak menolak perlakuan Orihime yang kini sedang memeluknya. Yahhh...walau dia menolaknya pun, pasti Orihime akan memeluknya lagi.

Orihime membenamkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda tersebut. Dia menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda tersebut, aroma yang sangat dia sukai. Harumnya melebihi segala parfum yang terkenal di dunia ini.

"emm... Ulquiorra. Aku masih mengantuk nih... Ini kan hari libur, kenapa kamu masih juga membangunkan aku seperti biasanya. Mestinya kan aku bisa bangun sendiri", kata Orihime sambil tetap memeluknya.

"Orihime-sama, apakah anda lupa? Kalau hari ini anda ada acara dengan Ichigo-sama untuk pergi ke toko buku", jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra itu.

"kenapa sih? Harus pada saat hari libur begini. Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini di rumah saja", jawab Orihime agak kesal.

"Orihime-sama, sebaiknya anda segera bangun. Dan tolong lepaskan tangan anda. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, mereka akan salah paham"

"biarin saja. Memangnya siapa yang akan salah paham. Ini kan sudah biasa kita lakukan sejak kecil"

Eitz, jangan salah paham dulu para reader sekalian. Yahh... namanya juga anak kecil pasti dianggap suatu hal yang biasa saja ketika mereka memeluk orang lain, walaupun berbeda gender. Nah, pada waktu kecil dulu Orihime terbiasa memeluk Ulquiorra ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Bisa dikatakan itu sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Dan kebiasaan itu tetap dilakukannya sampai beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

"tapi sekarang kita sudah dewasa. Tidak pantas seorang Orihime-sama melakukan ini pada hamba yang hanya seorang pelayan ini", jelas Ulquiorra.

"sudah aku tegaskan dari dulu! Bagiku kamu bukan seorang pelayan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku melakukan hal ini kepadamu!", jawab Orihime dengan menatap Ulquiorra.

Setiap orang yang melihat sepasang mata Orihime seperti sekarang ini, pasti tahulah bahwa tidak ada keraguan apapun dalam mata itu ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ulquiorra sekarang ini. Dia selalu tidak dapat menghadapi Orihime yang selalu bersifat tegas dan optimis terhadap segala keputusan yang diambilnya.

"hem... terserah anda saja"

Sepertinya Ulquiorra lelah beradu mulut dengan Orihime. Sampai kapan pun dia pasti akan kalah. (Secara gitu, mana ada pelayan yang menang berdebat dengan majikannya).

"Ulquiorra, hari ini kamu memakai parfum apa?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa", jawab Orihime singkat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ulquiorra.

Inilah momen-momen yang paling menyenangkan bagi Orihime, yaitu bisa sedekat ini dengan Ulquiorra tanpa ada dinding penghalang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, suasana semacam ini seperti pengantin baru yang habis bangun tidur. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Orihime merona. Semoga saja, Ulquiorra tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan begini.

Kadang-kadang Orihime bingung, sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua itu apa ? Dikatakan teman tapi sepertinya yang mereka lakukan (lebih tepatnya yang Orihime lakukan) lebih dari hubungan teman antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kalau dibilang kekasih tentu saja tidak, Ulquiorra tidak pernah menyatakan suka padanya (yah... walaupun Orihime juga tidak menyatakan perasaannya sih...). Jangankan menyatakan, mengira-ngira perasaan Ulquiorra saja, dia tidak bisa. Sepertinya Orihime jadi bingung sendiri. Yang dia pikirkan saja tidak merasa.

'Orihime POV'

Kesederhanannya semakin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Setiap laki-laki yang mendekatiku selalu berpenampilan dan bersikap yang menurutku terlalu BERLEBIHAN. Jadi aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Tetapi dia selalu menampilkan dirinya apa adanya. Dia selalu bersikap dingin tetapi dia dapat mengerti apa keinginanku walau aku tidak mengatakannya.

Aku menikmati saat-saat aku memeluknya seperti sekarang ini, sampai ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Orihimeeee! Apa yang kau lakukaaaan? ", suara Ichi-niisan menggelegar sampai bisa mengusir burung-burung yang sedang hinggap di pohon samping kamarku. Aku bahkan menutup telingaku takut kalau-kalau gendang telingaku pecah karena mendengar suaranya.

"kau ini! Sudah jam berapa! Masih saja bermalas-malasan di sini. Apalagi kamu Ulquiorra! Tugasmu untuk membangunkannya, bukan untuk menemaninya bermalas-malasan", bentak Ichi-niisan.

"Ichi-nii! Kenapa memarahi Ulquiorra?.. ini bukan salahnya", protesku.

"maafkan hamba. Bila tidak diperlukan lagi, hamba akan keluar", ucap Ulquiorra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ya. Kamu keluar saja" ucap Ichi-niisan

Sekeluarnya Ulquiorra, Ichi-niisan menasehatiku. Bla bla bla bla... kalau disambung panjangnya bisa sampai 3 km (maksudku omelannya Ichi-niisan).

Yah.. memang sepeninggal mama, papa jadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Papa ingin mencurahkan segalanya pada dunia pengobatan untuk menolong orang lain. Karena Papa ingin kejadian Mama yang terlambat mendapatkan pertolongan sehingga merenggut nyawanya terjadi lagi di depan matanya. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin dia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk membantu kehidupan orang lain. Walaupun sangsinya adalah semakin berkurangnya waktu yang akan dilewatkan bersama anak-anaknya.

Ichi-niisan berlaku layaknya orang tua bagiku dan adikku, Yuzu. Kami bertiga, Ichi-niisan atau Ichigo, aku Orihime dan Yuzu adalah tiga bersaudara Kurosaki. Ayah kami, Isshin Kurosaki adalah seorang dokter internasional. Beliau selalu berkeliling dunia untuk dapat menolong orang yang ada di pelosok dunia ini.

Karena alasan itulah maka Papa memberi perintah bahwa setiap orang dari kami harus mempunyai pelayan atau pengawal pribadi. Yang akan menyediakan segala keperluan kami dan menjaga kami dari segala marabahaya.

Ichigo-niisan memilih Ukitake Urahara, sedangkan Yuzu-chan memilih Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kami boleh memilih pelayan pribadi ketika kami berusia 10 tahun. Dan ketika itulah, aku memilih Ulquiorra sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Usianya sama denganku, bahkan aku memintanya untuk satu sekolah denganku. Tapi dia menolak, walaupun dia pelayanku tapi tidak semua kata-kataku diturutinya (ini juga yang aku suka darinya).

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk dapat selalu bersamanya. Tahun ajaran kali ini aku akan membuatnya satu sekolah denganku. Sekolahku, sekolah swasta tempat belajarnya anak-anak orang kaya. Sedang Ulquiorra, bersekolah di sekolah negeri, tempat belajarnya anak-anak yang kepandaiannya patut diperhitungkan.

End POV

Keesokan paginya...

Di kelas 2-1, Ulquiorra sedang memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ramai sekali, tawa canda para siswa terdengar di sana sini. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya, Ulquiorra duduk di bangkunya yang ada di dekat jendela. Dia meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

Sreekk... suara pintu kelas digeser oleh seseorang. Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut cokalatnya yang dikuncir memasuki ruang kelas.

"ohayou... anak-anak"

"ohayou Aizen-sensei..."

"sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Masuklah..."

Seorang anak perempuan memasuki ruang kelas. Seketika itu, anak laki-laki heboh. Ada yang bengong, terpana melihat betapa cantiknya karunia Tuhan yang ada di depan matanya. Ada juga yang sedang menuyusun sebuah rencana agar bisa berkenalan dan berteman dengan gadis itu.

Sedangkan anak-anak perempuan, ada yang merasa iri akan kecantikan Orihime tetapi ada juga yang mengidolakannya, mendambakan kecantikan seperti kecantikan yang telah dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada Orihime.

Kehebohan yang terjadi di kelas itu, tidak membuat Ulquiorra mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku misteri yang ada di tangannya.

"silahkan kau memperkenalkan diri"

"baik. Perkenalkan...nama saya Orihime Kurosaki. Saya pindahan dari Karakura Gakuen. Mohon bimbingannya", ucap Orihime seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Dan yapz... hal itu membuat perhatian Ulquiorra teralihkan. Terlihat ada garis kerut di dahinya. Itu pertanda bahwa Ulquiorra tidak mengerti dan sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah nona-nya sendiri.

'kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang akan diperbuatnya kali ini?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Orihime Kurosaki silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu"

"baik, sensei"

Sebenarnya bangku kosong itu ada di sebelah kiri kelas, tetapi Orihime berjalan kearah kanan kelas. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah bangku Ulquiorra. Dia melewati bangku Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum sedangkan yang diberi senyum masih tetap terkejut tetapi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tetapi tentu saja ekspresi terkejutnya Ulquiorra hanya dengan melirik Orihime saja dan itupun juga tidak berlangsung lama. Orihime menuju bangku yang ada di belakang Ulquiorra.

"permisi... namamu siapa ? maukah kamu bertukar bangku denganku. Mau yaa.." bujuk Orihime sambil menunjukkan senyum mautnya yang dapat membuat siapapun langsung klepek-klepek...(lebay bangetz)

"Nnointra. tentu saja boleh. Silahkan" jawab Nnointra dengan senyum jahilnya.

"arigatou, Nnointra-kun"

"sama-sama, sweety"

"kalau mau berkenalan nanti saja. Nah...sekarang keluarkan buku paket kalian dan buka halaman 32", ucap sensei.

Setelah beberapa melewati lika-liku pelajaran, akhirnya bel perdamaian itu pun berbunyi. Teng...teng...teng... semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas, ingin segera melayani perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah berdemo.

Hal sama juga dialami oleh Orihime, tetapi hal itu ia kesampingkan karena masih ada yang harus dia lakukan. Tetapi belum sempat Orihime melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba segerombol kumbang menghampirinya. Maksudnya, para siswa laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Orihime-chan.. yuk kita pergi ke kantin", bujuk salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"jangan... lebih baik pergi denganku saja. Aku akan membelikanmu paket A", bujuk lainnya.

"pergilah bersamaku... aku akan memberikan segala yang kamu mau"

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut.

"minggir-minggir... Orihime-chan tentu saja tidak akan mau makan sama kalian. Dia hanya akan mau makan bersama orang keren seperti aku ini", ucap Nnointra dengan PD-nya. Tentu saja tidak ketinggalan senyum licik selalu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"huuuuuu... itu sih menurutmu. Belum tentu Orihime-chan sependapat denganmu"

" iya betul. Bagaimana Orihime-chan siapa yang akan kau pilih ?", jawab anak laki-laki lainnya.

Orihime hanya dapat mengumbar senyum menghadapi mereka. Orihime bingung bagaimana cara menolak ajakan mereka dengan sopan agar mereka tidak kecewa. Dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari situasi seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya keinginannya itu akan terkabul dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra ada di depannya dan menarik tangannya keluar dari gerombolan anak laki-laki tersebut. Orihime terkejut, tetapi dia diam saja ditarik Ulquiorra keluar dari kelas dan melewati koridor sekolah. Orihime senyum-senyum sendiri karena jarang sekali Ulquiorra mau menggenggam tangannya. Karena biasanya dia yang selalu menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, semua siswa-siswi yang ada di situ melihat mereka berdua. Karena Ulquiorra termasuk salah satu cowok keren yang ada di sekolah itu. Tentu saja, banyak yang patah hati melihat mereka berdua. Karena mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi seperti dua insan yang memang dipersatukan oleh sang penguasa takdir. Yang satu pemuda yang tampan, keren dan berwibawa sedangkan sang gadis memiliki wajah yang cantik dan postur tubuh yang membuat setiap gadis yang melihatnya merasa iri.

Orihime dibawa Ulquiorra ke atap sekolah. Ulquiorra menarik Orihime agar ada di depannya dan melepaskan tangannya.

"kenapa anda ada di sini? Harusnya sekarang anda di Karakura Gakuen!" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"tentu saja sekolah. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pindah di sini?" jawab Orihime dengan polosnya.

"apa sudah minta ijin kepada Isshin-sama?"

"belum sih? Tapi pasti diijinkan, karena kamu kan ada di sampingku. Seharusnya hal ini akan lebih mempermudah kamu. Karena dengna ini kamu bisa lebih mengawasi aku. Itu membuat Papa tidak akan merasa khawatir"

"bagaimana dengan Ichigo-sama?"

"kalau Ichi-nii sih.. tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu adalah urusanku. Yang penting nilaiku kan tetap bagus jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau nanti ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran kamu kan bisa membantuku"

"hmm...sebenarnya apa tujuan Orihime-sama pindah kemari?", tanya Ulquiorra dengan menatap tajam mata Orihime.

"tidak ada. Memangnya kalau mau pindah sekolah harus ada alasannya apa?", jawab Orihime dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra.

Orihime tidak mau gara-gara ditatap Ulquiorra dengan setajam itu akan membuat pendiriannya runtuh. Dan memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya dia pindah ke Hueco Gakuen ini.

"tidak mungkin kalau anda pindah kemari tidak karena sesuatu. Apa di Karakura Gakuen ada yang menyakitimu?"

"tidak ada. Mereka baik kok sama aku"

"lalu, karena apa?"

"aku pindah kemari karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersekolah sebagai anak yang biasa saja. Bukan sebagai seorang anak dari kalangan atas. (maksudnya anak orang kaya). Memangnya salah?"

"lalu kenapa harus sekolah ini? Di luar sana masih banyak sekolah yang lain".

(sejak kapan Ulquiorra jadi secerewet ini? Tentunya karena suatu hal yang akan menyangkut nona-nya yang satu ini. Karena apapun yang akan terjadi pada Orihime akan berdampak besar pada kehidupan Ulquiorra).

"alasannya sederhana saja. Biar berangkat dan pulangnya bisa numpang kamu. Kan bisa berhemat. Lagipula pasti Papa pasti khawatir kalau tiba-tiba aku pindah sekolah. tapi kalau sekolahnya bersama kamu pasti Papa tidak khawatir lagi"

"ehm... terserah anda saja"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terpaksa menerima alasan Orihime pindah ke Hueco Gakuen. Karena Ulquiorra tahu benar bagaimana sifat Orihime yang keras kepala itu. Sekali dia memutuskan sesuatu hal, pasti dia akan melakukan segala hal agar sesuatu itu dapat tercapai.

Sedangkan Orihime tersenyum puas karena alasannya diterima Ulquiorra. Jadi Ulquiorra tidak akan tahu apa alasan sebenarnya, dia pindah ke Hueco Gakuen ini.

"Uquiorra...aku lapar nih", ucap Orihime dengan nada manjanya.

"kau tetap di sini, jangan kemana-mana"

Orihime tahu kalau Ulquiorra sedang kesal padanya, pasti dia akan memperlakukan Orihime layaknya temannya sendiri bukan sebagai majikannya. Misalnya saja Ulquiorra memanggil Orihime dengan kata 'kau' bukannya 'anda' yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk memanggil Orihime.

"Okey... bos" ucap Orihime sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya di pelipis dahinya seperti orang yang sedang hormat. Tentu saja tidak ketinggalan, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Ulquiorra beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dan tentunya dia menuju ke kantin sekolah. Tentu saja pada jam istirahat ini kantin begitu ramai. Bahkan sang penjaga kantin kuwalahan menghadapi pesanan para siswa. Mereka berdesak-desakkan untuk mendapatkan pesanannya secara cepat.

Tetapi entah karena alasan apa, para siswa yang sedang berkerumun di depan meja penjual terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Seakan memberi celah jalan untuk seseorang yang akan menuju ke meja kantin.

Ternyata hal itu terjadi karena kedatangan sang idola, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Para gadis jadi terbuai akan kewibawaan Ulquiorra yang terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran. Sehingga mereka lupa akan tujuan mereka membeli makanan. Soalnya, Ulquiorra tidak pernah terlihat muncul di kantin sekolah. Karena Ulquiorra lebih suka menyendiri di suatu tempat atau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca di perpustakaan.

Sedangkan para siswa laki-laki merinding ngeri akan aura dingin yang tercipta di sekeliling Ulquiorra (walaupun badan Ulquiorra kecil tapi dia juara pertama bela diri antar siswa laki-laki di Hueco Gakuen). Karena prestasi itulah membuat Ulquiorra menjadi salah satu siswa laki-laki yang ditakuti diantara yang lainnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Ulquiorra segera pergi dari kantin tersebut. Dan suasana kantin kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti sebelum kedatangan Ulquiorra.

Setibanya di atap sekolah, Ulquiorra terkejut karena seseorang yang dikira sedang menunggu kedatangannya tidak ada di tempat. Ulquiorra segera beranjak pergi dari situ dan tanpa sadar Ulquiorra menjatuhkan tas plastik yang berisi sepasang roti dan minuman dingin yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ulquiorra berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menyusuri setiap koridor kelas. Dia tidak memperdulikan banyak siswa yang melihatnya, mereka terkejut tidak biasanya seorang Ulquiorra yang selalu bersikap tenang dan dingin. Tetapi sekarang Ulquiorra malah berlari dengan ekspresi yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir sekali.

Dia berlari sampai hampir kehilangan nafas, tapi seseorang yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ketemu. Matanya terus mencari-cari ke segala arah. Sampai akhirnya dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"**TBC"**

Meiru minta maaf karena di chapter ini terlalu banyak kata "tiba-tiba"

Aku masih belum menemukan kata yang pas untuk menggantikan kata tersebut

Maka dari itu, hamba sangat membutuhkan review dari para reader…..

REVIEW….

REVIEW….

REVIEW….

REVIEW….

^_Arigatou_^


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Meiru bisa update juga

Gomenasai karena telah mempublish fic ini dalam kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama

Semoga para reader sekalian tidak merasa bosan dengan kelanjutan dari fic ini

Meiru sangat senang ketika melihat fic ini ada yang me-review

Makanya ...

**Balasan review chapter 1 :**

**Koizumi Nanaho : **terima kasih atas dukungan dan nasehatnya, itu sangat berarti bagiku. **Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum : **sekarang tulisannya sudah ada di pinggir, dan trimz atas dukungannya. **Ayano646cweety, Himemiaw : **ini sudah aku update. Arigatou

Hamba persembahkan...

**ULQUIHIME** ^

Slight Grimmhime

۞

۞

۞

**Disclaimer Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

۞

۞

۞

**STAR IN THE NIGHT**

Ulquiorra sedang mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tetapi pandangannya terhenti pada dua sejoli yang ada di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Ulquiorra terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Orihime sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda. Dan parahnya, pemuda itu adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, salah satu preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti di Hueco Gakuen ini. Walaupun dia seorang preman sekolah, perlu diketahui kalau prestasinya di sekolah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia dijuluki bintangnya basket Hueco Gakuen ini. Berkat prestasinya di bidang olahraga itulah, hingga sampai sekarang dia tidak dikeluarkan dari Hueco Gakuen ini.

Setiap harinya pasti ada saja ulah yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjow. Dari berkelahi, menjahili siswa lain, merusak sarana sekolah, bahkan yang terakhir dia kepergok sedang membolos di tengah jam pelajaran.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime. Kedatangan Ulquiorra ini sepertinya dirasakan oleh Orihime. Hal itu terbukti, dengan berbaliknya Orihime lalu menghadap ke arah Ulquiorra. Orihime tersenyum lembut, menyambut kedatangan Ulquiorra.

Orihime terkejut melihat penampilan Ulquiorra yang seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya Orihime masih belum sadar akan apa yang telah dia perbuat, sehingga membuat nafas pemuda yang satu ini jadi terengah-engah.

"Ulquiorra, kamu kenapa ? wajahmu berkeringat. Ah, ini pasti gara-gara aku meninggalkan atap tanpa memberitahumu ya? Maafkan aku...", ucap Orihime sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hah...k-kau tidak apa-apa ?", ucap Ulquiorra dengan sedikit terengah-engah. (Tentu saja, dia kan baru saja mengelilingi sekolah sambil berlari).

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Ulquiorra segera menarik tangan Orihime untuk mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Dia tidak mau kalau dia dan Orihime berurusan dengan Grimmjow yang terkenal tukang pembawa masalah. Tapi sebelum Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya...

"Tu-tunggu, jangan pergi dulu. Aku kenalkan sama temanku, ya?", ucap Orihime.

Ulquiorra terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime. Teman? siapa? Mana? Sepertinya di sekitar itu tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka bertiga. Muncul tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran Ulquiorra. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mau memasang muka terkejut. (Seorang Ulquiorra gitu loh masa terkejut cuma karena ini. JAIM geto looh...)

"Ulquiorra perkenalkan ini temanku, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Grimm-kun ini Ulquiorra Schiffer", ucap Orihime sambil memandang ke arah Grimmjow dan kembali menatap Ulquiorra.

"Hm, jadi ini pelayan pribadimu. Aku sudah mengenalnya. Aku yakin dia juga pasti sudah mengenalku", ucap Grimmjow dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah? Iya juga ya, kalian pasti sudah saling mengenal. Kalian kan satu sekolah"

Grimmjow bangun dari duduknya. Dan sepertinya dia ingin melangkahkan kainya untuk pergi dari lapangan sekolah.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menolongku, Hime-chan. Kita bisa bicara berdua lain kali"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Grimmjow berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati", ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian temannya.

Ulquiorra merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Orihime bisa berteman dengan siswa yang bermasalah macam Grimmjow. Dan lagi, kalau tidak ada kesalahan dalam pendengaran Ulquiorra, sepertinya Grimmjow tadi memanggil Orihime dengan nama kecilnya. Jadi, sejak kapan dan sampai mana hubungan mereka terjalin ?

"Darimana kau mengenalnya? Sebaiknya jangan berurusan dengan anak seperti dia", ucap Ulquiorra.

Muncul sedikit rasa khawatir dan penasaran di dalam hati Ulquiorra. Maklumlah, dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada nona-nya. Seperti bergaul dengan anak yang bermasalah macam Grimmjow. Bisa-bisa Orihime terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan yang tidak sehat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu temanku waktu SMP. Anaknya memang kelihatan menyeramkan tapi kalau mengenalnya kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi waktu kenaikan kelas 3, dia pindah sekolah karena keluarganya pindah rumah ke kota lain. Sejak saat itu kami kehilangan komunikasi antar satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang dia sudah kambali ke sini dan sekolah di sini juga. Oh ya, kamu tadi pasti mencariku kemana-mana. Maaf, yaa... aku terkejut sekali waktu melihat Grimm-kun bermain basket dari atap. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menemuinya. Maklumlah, kan sudah 1,5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya", jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

Orihime terus bercerita tentang Grimmjow sampai suara bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah ini. Jangan sampai membuat masalah", ucap Ulquiorra sambil berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ulquiorra", cegah Orihime.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime dengan tatapan sinisnya yang seolah-olah berbicara ' ada apa lagi !'

.Orihime berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Selembar sapu tangan berwarna hijau emerald dan di bagian pojoknya terdapat motif bunga yang berwarna orange. Dengan lembut, Orihime mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah Ulquiorra. Orihime tahu, Ulquiorra jadi begini adalah hasil dari perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari atap sekolah. Akibatnya, Ulquiorra harus berlarian mengelilingi sekolah demi mencarinya. Dia tahu kalau Ulquiorra itu orang yang gampang sekali khawatir, yah.. walau tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan Orihime begitu saja. Walau awalnya dia agak kesal dengan perbuatan Orihime, yang tidak menuruti nasehatnya dan pergi dari atap sekolah tanpa terlebih dahulu memberi tahunya. Tetapi dengan perlakuan Orihime kepadanya seperti sekarang ini, dapat menghilangkan segala rasa kesal yang tadi telah hinggap di hatinya.

"Nah, sudah selesai", ucap Orihime sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang sepertinya mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat menentramkan hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Ayo, katamu kita segera menuju ke kelas"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Orihime menarik tangan Ulquiorra dan segera mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan lapangan sekolah tersebut.

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu (tentunya kecuali dirinya sendiri), Ulquiorra tersenyum dengan perlakuan Orihime tadi.

(Ooohh... Ulquiorra-kun tersenyum. Sepertinya dunia akan terbalik. *di-cero Ulquiorra*)

Orihime sedikit kesulitan menghadapi pelajaran di Hueco Gakuen ini. Tentu saja karena di sekolah ini kebanyakan siswanya merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan berkompeten. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah buat Orihime, karena di rumah nanti pasti akan ada yang mengajarinya dengan sabar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ini tentu membuat Orihime semakin bersemangat, sebab dia akan terus-menerus dapat berdekatan dengan Ulquiorra. Karena biasanya kalau soal pelajaran, Orihime akan diajari sama Ichigo. Ichigo kan termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang pandai di universitasnya. Tapi kalau dia satu sekolah dengan Ulquiorra, ini bisa jadi alasan baginya menolak ajakan Ichigo untuk belajar bersama. Dan memilih untuk tetap bersama dengan sang sahabat.

Tanpa terasa bel berbunyi, tanda bahwa para siswa Hueco Gakuen harus meninggalkan sekolahnya dan harus kembali pulang ke tempat peristirahatan mereka masing-masing. Itu juga sebuah pertanda bahwa Orihime harus dapat membuat berbagai alasan untuk menghadapi Ichigo yang tentu saja akan mempertanyakan perihal dia pindah sekolah. Dan hal ini, pasti akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang akan memakan waktu yang lama. Karena sebab itulah, Orihime tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Semua siswa telah meninggalkan kelas dan sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di situ. Orihime berjalan menuju ke bangku Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu", ucap Orihime.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tegas namun mengandung permintaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Mereka saling menatap dan akhirnya...

"Hm, terserah kau saja", jawab Ulquiorra.

Karena di sekolah sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua, jadi suara langkah kaki mereka memenuhi koridor sekolah. Di saat seperti inilah, Orihime berinisiatif untuk memegang tangan Ulquiorra dan menggenggamnya.

Sepasang mata emerald Ulquiorra agak sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan perlakuan Orihime kepadanya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Orihime memang selalu dapat membuatnya terkejut. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal asing yang pernah diterima Ulquiorra selama ini. Sekarang mereka berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak seperti ini. Kalau bisa memutar waktu aku tetap ingin jadi anak kecil yang bisa bersamamu tanpa ada yang bisa menganggu", ucap Orihime sambil sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa kecil mereka.

"Tetapi kenyataannya, kita sudah dewasa dan saling mengetahui batas-batas di antara hubungan ini", jawab Ulquiorra tegas.

"Tetapi aku menganggap hubungan kita tetap seperti dulu. Kenapa sih kamu jadi berubah seperti ini? Bahkan memanggil nama asliku saja sekarang tidak pernah. Aku mengerti bahwa posisimu yang mengharuskanmu memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel '-sama', tapi kalau kita cuma berdua panggil aku dengan namaku saja"

"Memang sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Dulu aku masih kecil, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap kepadamu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap kepadamu"

"Jadi sekarang kau menganggapku bukan sebagai temanmu lagi!"

"Teman atau bukan, tetapi kenyataannya hubungan kita tetap adalah seorang majikan dengan pelayannya", jawab Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya tanpa sedikit pun memandang Orihime yang sekarang tengah memandangnya.

"Kau tega sekali berkata begitu padaku!", bentak Orihime dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Orihime berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang diam terpaku melihatnya pergi. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Orihime sekarang. Sahabat yang senantiasa melindunginya, tega berkata dingin seperti itu. Seperti tidak ada hubungan yang khusus di antara mereka berdua.

"Gomen, Orihime", ucap Ulquiorra lirih, hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menatap kepergian Orihime dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk pada Orihime.

Orihime menangis tersedu-sedu, dia tidak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik biru. (Tentu kalian tahukan siapa dia?...)

"Wahh, sepertinya kota Karakura akan kebanjiran di siang bolong begini", ucap pemuda itu pada Orihime.

"Hikz...Grimm-kun...hikz...Ke-kenapa ka-kamu ada di sini...hikz...", jawab Orihime dengan terisak-isak.

"Ini kan taman kota. Siapa saja boleh datang kemari, termasuk aku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di situ?"

"Me-mangnya..hikz.. kamu ti-tidak melihatnya? A-aku sedang a-apa...hikz..."

"Dasar! Ditanya malah balik nanya. Cepat turun! Kau bisa jatuh nanti!"

Setelah mencerna kembali kata-kata yang dilontarkan Grimmjow kepadanya. Akhirnya dapat membuat kesadaran Orihime kembali 100%. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, di depan matanya yang terlihat hanya dedaunan hijau.

Ternyata posisi Orihime sekarang ini adalah di atas pohon. Jadi selama menangis, Orihime tidak menyadari kalau ternyata dia sedang duduk di salah satu ranting pohon besar yang ada di taman.

"Kyaa...kenapa aku bisa ada di sinii ?", teriak Orihime.

"Gadis aneh", ucap Grimmjow sambil menutup kedua telinganya, karena dia tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah akibat teriakan Orihime tadi.

Orihime memang mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh. Kalau menangis, dia pasti mencari tempat yang tinggi dan menangis sepuasnya di tempat itu. Karena dengan menangis di tempat itulah, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya. Orihime tidak mau orang lain melihatnya yang sedang menangis, karena hal itu akan membuat mereka jadi merasa khawatir. Dia tidak mau kalau orang-orang yang disayanginya merasa khawatir karenanya.

Dulu bahkan pernah ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, Orihime menangis di atap rumah. Setelah dia selesai menangis, barulah Orihime sadar dimana keberadaanya sekarang. Dia berteriak memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Pada saat itu seisi rumah dibuat heboh karenanya. Bisa naik tapi tidak bisa turun, itulah letak keanehan yang terjadi pada Orihime.

Back to story...

"Grimm-kuuun...tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa turun", rengek Orihime.

"Kau kan bisa naik, masa' tidak bisa turun?", ucap Grimmjow yang sedikit menggoda Orihime.

"Su-sudah jangan banyak bertanya..hikz...tolong aku...hikz..."

"Tcih, kau ini! Ya sudah, cepat lompat"

"Lo-lompat? Bagaimana nanti kalau aku jatuh?"

"Tidak akan. Kau nanti akan aku tangkap"

"Kalau kau meleset, nanti bagimana ?"

"kau itu cerewet sekali! ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau. Aku pergi saja dari sini"

"Eeh, jangan pergii..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat lompat!"

"I-iya aku akan lom-lompat. Oh, Kami-sama tolong lindungi hambamu ini..."

Setelah berdoa dan menguatkan hatinya, Orihime melakukan sesuatu yang telah dianjurkan oleh Grimmjow sebelumnya. Yaitu melompat dari atas pohon yang bisa dibilang lumayan cukup tinggi.

Bluk... Orihime berhasil mendarat di gendongan Grimmjow dengan sehat wal-afiat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, alhamdulillah...

Grimmjow menurunkan Orihime dari tangannya. Orihime kelihatan masih kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru dialaminya.

"Nah, kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Grimmjow.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Grimm-kun, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak ada di sini", jawab Orihime dengan bernafas lega..

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana pelayanmu itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di saat kau membutuhkannya seperti ini. Biasanya kan dia selalu ada di dekatmu"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ti-tidak. Kami baik-baik saja kok"

"Aneh saja. Biasanya dia kan selalu mengikutimu, tetapi sekarang dia tidak ada di sini. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini? Kau mau aku memukulnya"

"Ja-jangan, lagipula tidak ada yang membuatku menangis. Aku teringat pada Okaa-san. Jadinya aku menangis sendiri seperti ini"

"Benar alasanmu menangis adalah karena hal itu?"

"Be-benar kok. Oh ya, bagaimana kabarnya Nelliel-san?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kok begitu, sih? Dia kan kekasihmu?"

"Kau saja yang bilang dia itu kekasihku. Padahal aku sendiri tidak menganggapnya seperti itu"

"Tetapi sepertinya kamu menyukainya, Grimm-kun"

"Itu kan menurutmu"

Plek...Mata Grimmjow terbelalak kaget, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bahunya. Dia menoleh, dan ternyata Orihime sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Grimm-kun, ternyata sudah satu setengah tahun yaa... terasa begitu cepat. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Memangnya kamu berada di sini sudah berapa lama?"

"Baru 2 bulan yang lalu"

"2 bulan. Selama itu kamu tidak pernah menghubungiku"

"Tanpa menghubungimu pun, sekarang kau sudah ada di sampingku"

"Kau itu tega sekali, sejak kepergianmu kelas tidak ramai lagi. Jadi membosankan deh. Hahh..aku ngantuk sekali"

"Kau itu menangis di tempat yang seenakmu saja. Tidur juga di..."

Belum sempat Grimmjow meneruskan kata-katanya, dia melihat Orihime sudah terbuai di alam mimpinya,

"Dasar, gadis aneh! Tetap saja tidak berubah. Kalau kau tetap begini mana mungin perasaanku bisa berubah", ucap Grimmjow lirih, dia tidak mau kalau karena ucapannya akan membangunkan seorang putri yang ada di sampingnya sekarang ini.

Grimmmjow tersenyum lembut melihat wajah seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di bahunya. Wajah yang selama satu setengah tahun ini selalu dirindukannya. Grimmjow terhanyut melihat wajah manis Orihime yang sedang tertidur sampai dia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia menoleh, sepasang mata Grimmjow mendapati seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang baru ditemuinya tadi siang, sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sekarang waktunya dia untuk pulang", ucap Ulquiorra sambil berjalan mendekati Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu, aku juga baru akan mengantarnya pulang", jawab Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya. Tapi cukup sampai di sini saja, selanjutnya adalah tugasku"

"Tugas katamu. Lalu dimana kau tadi ketika dia membuthkanmu. Bukankah tugasmu adalah menjaga dan melindunginya?"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu untuk sekarang ini, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terbangun"

Ulquiorra membungkukkan badannya dan mengangkat Orihime secara perlahan-lahan, agar seseorang yang sekarang ada di gendongannya tidak terbangun. (Wow... bridal style gitu loh... hehehehe...)

"Jangan anggap dengan menjadi pelayan pribadinya, kau bisa melakukan apa saja padanya. Kalau kau membuatnya menangis sekali lagi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan masuk sekolah selama seminggu", ancam Grimmjow.

"..."

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab ancaman Grimmjow, dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow yang kesal melihat kelakuannya. Setelah mereka ada di gerbang taman, tibalah sebuah mobil sedan hitam di depan mereka berdua. Ulquiorra memasukkan Orihime ke dalam mobil, selanjutnya dia juga masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ulquiorra menggendong Orihime menuju kamarnya. Untung saja Ichigo belum pulang andai saja dia sudah pulang pasti akan memarahi mereka berdua habis-habisan. Ulquiorra segera menuju ke kamar Orihime yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah ini.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, dengan perlahan Ulquiorra meletakkan Orihime di ranjangnya. Menyelimuti Orihime dengan selimut yang ada di ranjang itu. Ulquiorra duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah tenang Orihime yang sedang tertidur. Entah sekarang apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Ulquiorra, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. Ulquiorra menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ranjang hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Namun, setelah sebuah suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ulquiorra mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Ulqui-chan...jahat...", bisik Orihime di tengah tidurnya.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Apa sebegitu bencinya Orihime kepadanya? hingga pada saat gadis itu tertidur masih bisa menggumamkan namanya dan mengejeknya.

Terlihat ada rasa kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di mata Ulquiorra. Suatu ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan di wajahnya yang selalu jaim tersebut. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati ranjang Orihime. Setelah sampai di samping ranjang Orihime, Ulquiorra menunduk dan memegang tangan kiri Orihime. Sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan.

Mengangkat tangan Orihime dan...

CUP

"Gomenasai"

___**TBC**___

Sekali lagi Meiru minta maaf, kalau di chapter ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Hamba tidak tahu apakah chapter ini sudah memuat unsur romance dan drama-nya?

Meiru sangat membutuhkan kritik, saran dan dukungan dari para reader sekalian.

Hamba sangat menampung segala inspirasi kalian tentang fic ini

Oleh karena itu...

Mohon review-nya

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou**


End file.
